Reign Down
by Icarus the Foxkidd
Summary: Here it is, the long awaited sequel to 'Step Up'. Now that Ron has made his name known to the world he needs to master the gifts that he has finally excepted. The only problem with that plan is that he now has the eyes of just about every woman in the area on him.
1. Dawn of a new day

**Reign Down**

**Here it is, the long awaited sequel to 'Step Up'. Now that Ron has made his name known to the world he needs to master the gifts that he has finally excepted. The only problem with that plan is that he now has the eyes of just about every woman in the area on him.**

**The way I'm planning this is following the basic timeline of the original show but with a few changes here and there for simplicity sake. Most of the changes I'm going to try to explain but it's been forever and a day sense I've seen the show so I might mess up a bit.**

**Also this story is going to be like the first one in that the shipping is going to be open. In step Up most of Ron's time was spent with Shego so I'm going to do my best to branch out to all the girls after him.**

**As I always say, and with each one I mean it a little bit more. Please Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1; Dawn of a new day.**

Ron's eyes opened to a loud wailing, drawing him to action. Getting up and running down to his old room, Ron happlily reached down into crib and picked up his new baby sister. "Hana, what are you doing up?" Ron cooed as he gently rocked her. Sensing something approching he kicked one of Hana's play logs into his hand and threw it like a kunai at the door.

It said something about the Stoppable household that when she opened the door only to have a toy log lodge itself into the wall right next to her head Andrea Stoppable didn't even flinch. "Ron honey, what have I told you about using Hana's toys as weapons?"

"...Not in the house?" Ron asked.

Andrea nodded with a smile as she took her new baby from her son and gave her her midnight feeding bottle. "That's right. I've also told you that I can handle Hana when she wakes up for her nightly feeding, You have school tomorrow."

Relunctantly Ron made his way to his new room that he made for himself in the attic. He threw himself on his bed as he let the last few months run threw his mind for the millionth time that week.

As they had promised Mr and Mrs Stoppable made sure to include Ron more into their day to day life. When ever they were needed for trips, which were much more often thanks to Ron's new global popularity, they made sure to inform him immediatly rather than the day of. It was because of this that when the idea of adoption was brought up at the dinner table Ron was asked his oppion.

"Ron honey," Mrs. Stoppable said with a fair amout of hessitation, "Um... we have something we need to talk to you about."

Ron was a bit worried at first but asked, "Ok... what's up mom?"

"Well..." She said with a slight gulp, "Your father and I have been giving things a long thought. I know we haven't been the best parents," Ron opened his mouth to say something only to have Mrs. Stoppable cover it, "And don't try to denie it. We were, we would leave with nothing but a note, never asked you for your thoughts on anything. You were even surprised that we were with you when you were in the hospital.

"With our savings up and our workload easing we were thining of... adopting a baby."

Ron was quiet for a moment with a stone face before smiling, "Trying to replace me are we?" Ron couldn't help but laugh a bit at the freaked out look his parent's face before he said, "Relax I'm kidding. I think it's a good idea, even when you were... less than attentive... you were really good parents. So, where were you planning on looking?"

Mr. Stoppable grinned as he held up a letter. "We were think about here. We got this letter in the mail the other day." Ron reached over and read threw the letter, the letter from Yamanouchi.

It was a week later that found the Stoppable clan in Japan talking to Itsuki Tekei, or as Ron knew him Master Sensei. While Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable talked with Master Sensei Ron was catching up with Yori. "It's good to see you Stoppable-sama!" Yori said with a bow.

"Yori, I've told you at least a thousand times, just Ron is fine." Ron said with a bit of a laugh. "And why 'Sama'? isn't that reserved for someone of high honor or respect?"

"Very much so," Yori said with a bright smile, "Sto- um... Ron-sama, you have not only fully accepted your Mystical Monkey Power, you have used it to save the world. You have very much earned a place of high honor!"

Ron blushed a bit before reaching down into the crib beside them, "Alright, massive ego boost a side, I get the feeling that this little cutie is more than meets the eye. Why else would Master Sensei send a message to my parents?"

Yori smiled as she reached down and picked up the little baby girl, who giggled at the attention, "This is little Hana, a baby girl that was left on the monistary steps for us. Little Hana is over flowing with the Mystical Moneky Power, so much that her skills have already begun to manifest inspite only being a few weeks old."

Reaching for the little one Ron said, "Shot in the dark but you want me to take care of her while also training her when she gets older." Hana gave one last giggle before yawning and snuggling into Ron's chest. While he was preoccupied with the adorable bundle of joy snoozing in his arms, he missed Yori blushing with a love struck look on her face.

Ron spent the next few weeks showing little Hana off to everyone he knew. It was no surprise that Kim and the rest of the cheer squad instantly fell in love with her, a bit more surprising that Dr. Director was and down right faint worthy when Shego became a cooing mess while holding her. Much to his surprise inspite of how offten Kim and Shego were at each other's throats so long as Hana was in the room the two were basically sisters.

When Ron wasn't busy with taking care of Hana, and occasionally even when he was, Ron was busy trainging his skills in hand to hand combat with Shego and Dr. Director. Ron found it amusing when Hana was close duing this time she would try to mimic his movements inspite just bearly learning how to walk. Ron just to loved to joke that shes going to learn to backflip before she learns to walk.

With what little time he still had to himself Ron would hang out with Kim like always, sometimes with Monique. Every now and then Bonnie and Tara would pull him away for a movie or a lunch, usually his treat.

The one thing that Ron didn't enjoy was that now that he was famous world wide, everyone and their grandmother seemed to want his attention. Under normal circumstances this wouldn't really bother him but he found it more than a little irritating that the ones who usually tried to mangle him or shove him places were now trying to be his best friend, some even having the gal to act like they were never visious to him in the first place.

Leaning his head back onto his pillow Ron looked around his new room. When the decision was made to adopt Hana Ron was quick to volenteer his room for her nursery, hell he even foot the bill to have it completly redone. With his room no longer his that left Ron to figure out what he was going to do, and thankfully his mother had the best idea.

Sense his workshop was in the attic, and the attic was enormus, Ron was able to move into it. While he worked on Hana's nursery his parents renovated the attic so that it would have a closet, a wide area for him to train and even it's own full bathroom. It was massive shock to the boy having this but he was more than grateful for the act.  
"School starts tomorrow..." Ron said with a bit of a sigh. More than once Ron thought that it would be in his best interest to just skip school all together but quickly thought better of it. No matter what she said Ron knew that Kim needed him by her side to be her best self. He doubted Bonnie was going to be much of in issue now, in the weeks following the Diablo incident she had mellowed out greatly. Ron closed his eyes and let his mind drift, his mother was right after all... tomorrow was-

***Beep beep be-beep***

Or he could go and kick some villain ass. That was good to.


	2. New life, New problems

**Reign Down**

**Now that Ron has had his trip down memory lane (AKA Exposition dump, sorry about that!) He's ready to take on the world. But with something waiting just over he horizon can Ron once again step up or is he going to have to fall back on his friends for help?**

**Now for the reviews!**

**camdawg; Dude you're fast! You sent your review like five minutes after I posted, even before I was able to spot and fix the mess up.**

**CajunBear73; Everyone wants to be a ladies man until they are one.**

**MaverickMike; Don't worry I haven't lost interest in further Ron shipping, it's just going on the back burner until this story is finished. Ronmonga in on the way.**

**ShadowRealmComics; In stories like this I like to leave the ship open so anyone who likes one ship over the other can still enjoy to the fullest. If I can swing it I'm gonna have Ron flirting with all the girls.**

**Kakerot Bardockson; I hope to have this just as, if not more, epic as the first!**

**Karlos1234ify; I think we can safely say, "Hell Yes!" indeed.**

**Cthulhu rex; I wanted the opening chapter to be a good recap of 'Step Up' as well as setting up what this story is going to be.**

**RKF22; A bit loud but I appreciate the enthusiasm.**

**Guest; That's what I'm hoping for!**

**JustMeguest (Guest); It's good to know that I already have your attention!**

**Elay grimm; I'm glad you're enjoying it so far, I'm hoping to put several twists on certain episodes.**

**naruhanal4445; I'm very happy to be able bring this to you this chapter, and believe me Big Bro Ron is very much here to stay.**

**As always me friends, Please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2; New life, New problems**

Ron walked into the school in his new 'threads'. Monique had been quite... vocal about Ron updating his wardrobe for the new school year, and if he wanted to keep his hearing Ron knew that he had t go along with it. Deciding to go for a more subdued look, Loose fitting blue jeans with a tight black tank top and a leather jacket.

Giving a soft greeting to everyone who happily waved to him, pretty much everyone for various reasons, Ron made his way over to his locker to get his books. Before he could a pair of hands covered his face with a bubbly voice saying, "Guess who!"

"Well you have soft hands and their not on my ass so I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say Tara." Ron said with a chuckle as he turned to find said blonde giggling up a storm.

"Come on Ron," she said threw her fit of giggles, "you say that like they all do!"

"They do," Mr. Barkin said as he passed the two, "I've already given out three verbal warnings for girls attempting to, and pardon my phrasing, 'Cop a feel'. Stoppable, are you sure I can't talk you into joining the football team?"

While Tara was busy having a fit Ron simply shook his head. "Sorry Mr. B but I have to be on stand by incase of missions," Ron said with a bit of a sigh, "and with my training and all the extra studying I have to do to make up for years of slacking is going to be a full time job for a while." Seeing Barkin nod in approval Ron smirked and added, "Besides, with my gifts don't you think it'll be a bit unfair to the other team."

Barkin smirked as he turned around, "Why Stoppable, I'm surprised. That thought never once crossed my mind."

As Barkin was walking off Ron smarted off, "I'm sure." Hearing Barkin snort Ron turned back to Tara and tapped her forehead. "Tara... come back to earth, we miss you." Still not having the reaction that he wanted, mostly anything other that a blank stare, Ron walked behind her and gently ran his finger up and down her back before whispering into her ear, "Tara.~ If you stay in space you'll never get your feel.~"

Tara jumped at least five feet in the air before turning her heels and glared at Ron, who was busy laughing his head off. "That wasn't funny Ron!" she said with as much of a glare as she could threw her atomic blush. Ron only winked and gave his bum a few light smacks before walking off, leaving Tara to zone out as she followed behind him in a light daze.

_***Else where***_

Drakken paced his jail cell back and forth, irritation radiating off of him in waves as he remembered his conversation with Shego not more than a few days earlier.

_***Flashback***_

After weeks of sending out signals in various ways, many of which Drakken was going to spend many years attempting to forget, he was finally able to reach Shego and give her instructions to free him. It took another week before he received a response, it just wasn't one he was thinking it would be.

"Hello Dr. D. How they hanging?" Shego asked as she walked in with two Global Justice agents. What Drakken found to be the most odd was that she was dressed in a green pan suit with the GJ insignia on the left breast pocket.

"SHEGO?!" Drakken yelped in surprise, "What are you doing with those agents?! If you've been captured too then how are you going to break me out?"

Shego was silent for a moment before an enraged look darkened her face, "You were serious? YOU WERE SERIOUS?! You attacked me you jackass! Threw all the years that I worked for you, all the years that I could have hung your scrawny ass out to dry when one of your stupid plans ended in an explosion, and you attack me because I wore myself out TRYING TO HELP YOU?! And after all that you STILL expect me to bail you out?"

"Um... yes?" Drakken asked meekly.

"Um... No." Shego sharply snapped back, "Here's the thing Dr. D, I've been given a better offer, a much better offer." Holding up a badge that said 'Criminal agent' Shego sneered at the cadged Drakken, "You're looking at one if GJ's newest agents. Specifically an agent in charge of bringing in super villains with inside knowledge."

"You... YOU TRATOR!" Drakken yelled before being blasted by Shego, who received a minor scolding by one of the other agents.

Shaking it off Shego glared at Drakken in rage, "I've seen what being loyal to you has gotten me Drakken! Pain, degradation, humiliation. No. I'm done with you. I've found something better... Someone better. Even as a teen, Ron Stoppable is twice the man you'll ever be." And without another word, from her... Drakken was cursing up a storm, Shego and her temporary teammates walked out with their heads held high.

_***Flashback end***_

"Stoppable..." Drakken snarled as he clinched his bed sheets in his hands, "I don't know what you've done to Shego but I WILL have my revenge! All I need is..." Before he could finish the ground under him began to quake and the roof was torn away. Drakken was covered in a pale green light as he felt himself rising up. "Oh, this will do nicely."

Feeling himself being dropped onto the deck of what looked like an alien ship Drakken looked up at who had broken him out, and up... and up... 'Tall one aren't they?' he thought to himself. The being before him, who if they shared human physiology as it seemed they did was female, was at least ten feet tall with light green skin and red eyes with yellow sclera.

"You, human," she barked in an intimidating fashion, "I have traversed the galaxy in search of the Great Blue. Are you He?" Drakken gave a slightly confused sound as a response, causing her to turn to a large screen and turn it on, showing a particularly unpleasant scheme that failed spectacularly. "It that not you?" she asked with an almost hopeful look.

"Oh that," Drakken sighed as he turned away, "Erg, don't remind me. I don't know how I ever thought that was a good look or idea."

"I AM WARMONGA!" she bellowed with a smile and her fists on her hips, "Of the Warlordians." Drakken was suddenly very nervous as she walked up to him. "Warlordian prophecy tells of the Great Blue, he will reach out to our kind from beyond the stars."

"Er well... good luck with that..." Drakken said as he started to once again back away and looked out the window, paling a bit more as he saw the earth clearly, 'Oh crap!...' "So if you could just drop me off in the next town.. or you know... what ever is most covenant."

"So it is not you," Warmonga sighed dejectedly as she turned away, "You are not the Great Blue to whom I should pledge my loyalty..."

"Well..." Drakken tried before being cut off.

"...And promise my vast array of advanced technology and weaponry..."

"Weapons?..." he asked as an idea began to form in his head.

"The Great Blue, who would lead our mighty military in glorious intergalactic conquest!" Warmonga finally finished as she raised her fists into the air. She would not give up now that she was so close, having finally found the home world of the Great Blue. She would not fail her home or her world.

"Glory?" Drakken asked as he tented his fingers, oh there was no way in hell he was going to be let this slip threw his fingers, "OH that Great Blue! Yes that is me! I, DR DRAKKEN AM THE GREAT BLUE!"

Running over to him the ten foot tall woman reached down and brought him into a bone crunching hug, "OH joyous day! I knew it!" she yelled as she gave him a slight kiss on the cheek before letting him go, causing him to drop to the ground.

Drakken was excited to get to work having his revenge on Shego, more so to get it on Stoppable. Said excitement dropped when he walked into one of his old lairs and found it in shambles. Ignoring Warmonga's exaggerated delight walked in and sighed, "Be it ever so humble...," before having a pipe leak right into his face.

Warmonga quickly reached over and grabbed the pipe to stop it. Feeling the need to impress the Great Blue she walked over and leaned against a beam. "Warmonga can bench over thirteen hundred qualco's." she said before the beam gave way, said beam apparently being the only thing left holding the lair.

Warmonga was quick to save Drakken while he was having a mild break down. Fearing that she might have just messed up she was quick to say, "If it pleases the Great Blue I can assemble a new lair."

"You can't just-" Drakken was cut off as Warmonga placed down a cube and it began to expand everywhere, "Or... maybe you can" A sinister smile spread over his face as he watched a new plan beginning to form.

Ron walked threw the halls on his way to the field when he suddenly stopped and looked to the sky, a serious glare in his eyes. "Ron?" Kim asked as she walked out, "You ok?"

"I'm..." Ron started, "I'm fine. I just thought that I felt something. Come on, we both got practice to get to." As they were walking off Ron focused on the pendent around his neck. 'Lotus, did you feel that too?'

_'Yes Master,'_ Lotus said from within his mind, _'Something has arrived on earth, though what I am not yet sure.'_

'Is it anything I should be concerned about?' he asked as he and Kim parted ways for their now separate activities.

_'I can't say for sure Master,'_ Lotus said, _'As far as I can tell it is a powerful presents and seems to have curious nature they do have darkness in their heart... though it feels as though it was placed there by someone else.'_

'Brainwashed?' Ron asked as he set up for his new training routine.

Lotus hummed in thought before saying, _'I'm not sure... it seems like it might have been something they were raised on.'_

'I have the distinct feeling something is about to go down,' Ron thought as he readied his bo staff for his training.

Shego sighed in delight as she fell back onto her bed. "There's nothing better than a shower after a long day's work." Shego had had a long day at the office today, mostly paperwork about info on various villains that she was planning raids on. Betty had promised her that after she proved both to her and the higher ups in Global Justice that this wasn't just planning some elaborate sabotage of some sort, she would be given a proper place in GJ and more freedom. It wasn't all bad though, at least she was given plenty of 'Play Time' with Ron.

The side of Shego's wall was suddenly blown away, causing her to thank anyone up there that might be listening that her bed was across the room. Jumping up and lighting her hands a blaze Shego growled out, "I just got this place the way I like it! Who's the moron that just ruined two weeks of work?"

Shego suddenly found herself being lifted into the air by her throat. "My name is Warmonga."


	3. Definition of insanity

**Reign Down**

**With Shego being taken Ron and Kim are going to have to save her, the only question is can they handle Warmonga and all her advanced tech. This should be an interesting event. **

**My friends as much as I really don't want to I'm going on a hiatus for the next few months, One of the more prominent issues in my life has finally reached a head. It shouldn't be too long, no more than a few months, but I promise that I will be back as soon as I can.**

**Now for the reviews.**

**MaverickMike; The fun is just beginning my friend, let the BOOYAH's reign.**

**camdawg; First off, ten bucks of the first five minutes, secondly I had to fix the first chapter because not all the content was uploaded the first time.**

**CajunBear73; I'm trying to find a way to have Lotus in the real world but it's taking longer than I'd like to admit, that being said just you wait.**

**RKF22; Ron is on his way!**

**Kakerot Bardockson; Oh he's going to rage alright, I just wander the weight of a Qualco...**

**SonicMax; Here comes Ron to save the day!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Definition of insanity**

Kim was just finishing up practice for the day when she heard her Kimmunicator go off. It had been a rough time in the team when Shego was forced on to her, Kim had fought feverly with Dr. Director about her joining her team but was shot down when she had informed her that this was Ron's idea in the first place. Shego and Kim but heads constantly at first, both fighting for control over the other, and at the peak of the storm Ron finally got involved by taking the lead position himself

Hostilities a side Kim found that, much to her chagrin, she had a great many things in common with the one time villain. The love of martial arts for one; Kim showing Shego her 16 styles of Kung Fu and Shego showing Ty Kwan do, and their fashion sense for another; both women shopping at Club Banana. It was a tentative friendship at best but a friendship none the less.

Making her way to her gym bag Kim fished into it until she pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Go Wade!" Bonnie and Tara walked up and listened in on the conversation, both girls wondering and worried about what ever Kim and Ron might be getting into.

Ron was in the middle of taking a break from training to meditate lightly when the door burst open and Kim, Bonnie and Tara ran in. "Ron," Kim shouted frantically, "Shego's in trouble!"

Jumping to his feet Ron ran over to the girls and said, "Calm down Kim, what happened?"

"Wade just called," Kim explained as best as she could, doing her best to take even breaths, "Shego was attacked a few hours ago, taken from her GJ dorm!"

All of Ron's features hardened as he said, "What are the details? Do we know who took her or why?"

"Wade said that the cameras were destroyed when the wall was blown away," Tara chimed in, worry lacing her voice. She knew very well that Ron was going to rush in to save his friend but it still left her a bundle of raw nerves.

Bonnie pat Tara on the back to try and calm her down as she added in, "The only lead is that Drakken guy broke out of jail a few days back, it could be that he's behind this."

"That would make the most sense," Ron growled out as he got up and started walking towards the locker room, "Shego told me that she had a little pow wow with Dr. Drip a few days before, the moron was actually trying to get her to brake him out." Turning to Kim Ron said, "Well Kim, time to reintroduce Drakken with my size 12."

_***Meanwhile***_

Shego was in a foul mood, partially because of the discomfort of how she was being held but mostly that she had been captured in the first place. It really didn't help that Drakken hadn't stopped gloating.

"You thought you were so smart didn't you Shego?" Drakken asked with a catty attitude as he got into her face, "You thought you could just jump ship and join the good guys. Well you were wrong Shego."

Drakken stood tall as he gestured to the newly rebuild lair, "With my lair not only back up and running, but better then ever! And with it I will bend the world to my will and get my revenge on Ron Stoppable!"

Shego gave him a flat look with nothing but a raised eyebrow while Warmonga was giggling up a storm. "Is the Great Blue not magnificent?" she chirped as she clapped her hands. While she wouldn't admit it to anyone Warmonga had at first had her doubts about him at first but with his powerful declaration upon their first meeting and all the ideas he had sense liberating him had proven it in her mind. 'All that is left if for him to display his power for there to be no doubt!'

Shego gave a short laugh as she turned to the ten foot green woman, "The 'Great Blue'? Are you serious? What, if anything, about this man would make you think that he is great an any way? He's blue, I'll give you that, but great he most certainly isn't."

"DO NOT DOUBT THE GREAT BLUE!" Warmonga bellowed as she slammed her spear into the ground, causing the room to shake slightly, "The Great blue has no need to prove himself, once this dirt ball is under his command he will have many chances to do so as he leads the mighty Warlordians in glorious universal conquest!"

"You know," came a voice from the doors before they were blasted off their hinges, "it might not have been the best of decisions shouting your plans out loud like that. Then again," The smoke cleared to show a very pissed off Ron in his full gear, "It's hardly the worst one you've made today."

Drakken felt a chill run down his spine as he looked into Ron's eyes as they glowed with that odd energy. It didn't help that Possible was behind him and looked just as pissed. "Pay attention Shego," Drakken said as he pulled himself together, "see how a real sidekick fights, Warmonga take them and bring me the blonde buffoon in chains."

"WAR-MON-GA!" she shouted as she charged the two. Like Drakken she had felt what could only have been fear, a feeling that she had not felt sense her dear father was killed by the rebels. She would make the feeling end with his life. As she swung the man disappeared and in an instant he was in front of her, one fist holding her arm up and the other was in her stomach.

"Kim, free Shego and knock out no less than three of his teeth." Ron growled out, when Kim started to argue he gave her a sharp look, "Don't argue, I can handle her. Now please go." Kim gave a reluctant nod as she ran off.

"You lied to her," Warmonga said with a curious tone, "it is by my will alone that my blade did not impale you."

Ron smirked, "Granted, you are a lot stronger that I first thought, however," Warmonga suddenly lifted into the air before being thrown clear across the room, "I'm hardly giving it my all either." A savage smile crossed her face as she lunged at Ron again.

While Ron and Warmonga were busy unleashing fury on one another Kim made a mad dash for Shego but was stopped by a blast from Drakken. "I don't think so Possible!" Drakken snarled with a twisted smile as he pointed his new blaster at her, "How does it feel to be the sidekick now? To know that the world is only looking at Stoppable and not you?"

"How does it feel to know that the best plan you've ever had was foiled by someone you considered an idiot, and now the only way you can even pretend you have a chance anymore is because of mistaken identity?" Kim asked back, making Drakken snarl as he started blasting at her, "I couldn't care less about Ron being recognized for who he is in the papers, if anything I'm proud! I've spent years over looking him because I let my ego get in the way, I will NEVER let that happen again."

It happened in a flash, in a single moment of dumb luck, Drakken managed to wing Kim with his blaster. "It doesn't really matter to me one way or the other how you feel," Drakken snarled as he pointed it at her.

"PRINCESS!" Shego shouted before she growled and powered up her claws enough to melt her restraints. Drakken's twisted smile was wipe clean as his weapon was blown out of his hand, "Let's get one thing clear here blue boy, no one but me lays a finger on Princess but me!" Reaching down without taking the dope out of her sights Shego helped Kim to her feet, "You doing okay there Kim?"

"Had worse," Kim grinned in a bit of pain, "Mostly because of you."

"Mostly? Do I have competition for your attention besides the 'Ron-man'?"

The sound of a blast and Shego's scream drew everyone's attention. "Do you think this is a game?!" Drakken snapped, "Do you think I'm a joke? I can assure you. I am Not!"

During all of this Ron and Warmonga had been going toe to toe without either of them being able to gain ground. His strange defensive weapons had been giving her the most trouble, she had never seen anyone so willing to enter her range yet still avoid almost all of her strikes.

That stopped with Shego's shout. Warmonga's fist was caught by Ron's shaking hand as small flickers of energy began to come off him. "Oh hell no." he said as he pushed Warmonga to the floor, by about seventy feet. "DRAKKEN!"

At the call of his name Drakken turned and froze in fear before shouting, "Warmonga, defend your Great Blue!" Warmonga was quick to jump to her feet and once again charge at the man that knocked her down but was stopped by another gut punch, the difference being that this one actually brought her to her knees.

In spite of the great pain Warmonga looked up to find Ron's fist was coated in a blue flame like energy. Ron glared down on her, his eyes as cold as steel and staring right threw her. There it was again, that fear. "Don't," he hissed. She didn't hesitate, Warmonga dashed at top speed and reached for Drakken.

This time Warmonga was able to block the weapon clad fist to her face though just barely. Grabbing his hand she locked him into shackle which she then locked onto his leg before rushing passed him, grabbing Drakken, and pressing a button to transport them both onto her ship.

Ron took labored steps towards the women before dropping to his knees in front of them. Reaching out the blue flame coated Kim's leg and Shego's shoulder. Ron suddenly groaned in pain as he doubled over, obviously in a great deal of pain. Both women were about to grab him when a voice suddenly screeched in their minds

"_LEAVE!_" The voice shouted in obvious fear for them, "_Master is losing control, you are both in great danger! You must leave the castle!_" While Kim and Shego were never one to trust random voices, especially one's in their head, this one seemed to know something that they didn't. With a lot of hesitation Kim and Shego ran out.

They managed to clear roughly sixty feet outside the main gate before they heard an inhuman scream as Drakken's lair was coated in a bright light and before their eyes the brick work began to crumble apart and turn to dust. No longer caring that their lives might be in danger Kim and Shego rushed back, hell bent on saving Ron.

When they finally reached him Ron was on his knees with his head towards the sky, completely passed out. "Damn Ron-man," Shego laughed as Kim helped get him on her back, "I knew you could kick some serious ass but still."

"What do you think happened?" Kim asked in worry as she pulled out some medical supplies and began patching up the tears in his skin. Kim couldn't help but grimace slightly at the scorched and torn skin. 'It's like something exploded out of him,' she thought.

Shego pressed the emergency button on Ron's Glasscom to have Nerdlinger call for GJ as she said, "All I can give you is a guess at best. With how pissed he was Ron probably lost control of what ever weird powers he has," Giving the destroyed lair another once over she stuttered, "It's a frightening thought, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on a bit."

Kim gave Shego a flat look before grabbing Ron. "I'm carrying him," Kim said in a deadpan voice, "He doesn't need you to molest him in his sleep." Shego looked like she wanted to argue but just shrugged her shoulders with a soft laugh, it wasn't like Kim was wrong.

Drakken breathed a sigh of relief as he found himself once again on the floor of Warmonga's ship. "Good work Warmonga," he said as he stood up and straightened his lab coat, "While that operation may have gone sideways, thanks to your combat skill and my infallible genius we were able to escape."

Drakken turned to his new minion, ready to plan for his next operation, but was stopped by the look in her eyes, a hard and betrayed look. "Great Blue..." she said, her tone stern, "Why did you not fight along side me?" Drakken hesitated as he stuttered, trying to explain himself. "More so, why did you not use your mighty power to dispose of the warrior who carried the blue flame?" Leaning down, her red eyes locked onto him as a fire burned in them, "I ask you... are you really the Great Blue?"

Giving an audible gulp Drakken quickly nodded. "Of course I am!" he loudly squeaked. Warmonga's glare only intensified. "I-I mean I'm great... and blue... ahhh... You're going to hurt me now aren't you?" As the ship shot out into the blackness of space a pain filled scream could be heard.

Ron slowly opened his eyes but closed them quickly when the bright light, which was shining right in his face, blinded him. He let out a groan as he tried to cover his face, only to have his body ignore the order in favor of just resting. As more of his consciousness began to set in he could feel a hand running threw his hair as his head rested on a soft lap.

"_Are you awake Master?_" came a soft voice from above him as a shadow was cast over his face. Cracking his eyes open Ron focused his vision on the woman his head was resting on. Lotus gave a sweet smile as she bent down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, "_It is good to see you are finally awake. I was growing worried._"

"Lotus?" Ron asked as he looked around as best as he could, "Why am I in my mindscape?" he asked, doing his best to keep the annoyance from his voice.

With a soft giggle Lotus helped Ron sit up as she said, "_You have been called here master. Our lord's power very nearly over took you. He has called you to-_"

"_**To properly train you.**_" Came a dark and powerful voice behind him. Ron jumped to his feet and turned around to find what looked like a seven foot monkey with elegant robes glaring back at him. Before Ron could only be one being, the Monkey King Sun Wukong. "_**You used only a fraction of my power but with no control what so ever! You're lucky that you weren't torn asunder! In addition, there is a vast amount of new powers and abilities that you need to learn quickly.**_"

Ron crossed his arms, thinking mostly to himself but still out loud, "I might have scared her away for the moment but there's no doubt that that giant alien woman is probably going to come back."

"_**Indeed,**_" Sun said with an annoyed groan, "_**and I believe sooner rather than later. Because of this it would be in our best interest that we not waste time, you are to physically train your body when the sun rises and with me as you sleep. If all goes as planned you will be ready when the time comes but you must be committed.**_"

"If you're trying to make me back down it won't work," Ron said with a proud smirk as he bowed to the monkey king, "I excepted your favor to protect the world and that's just what I'm going to do. It would be a great honor to have you train me." Unseen to Ron Sun smiled in pride at his servant.


	4. The Great Blue

**Reign Down**

**After a few months I am finally back. I would like to thank you for all your patience by having a little contest. I have already asked this of some but to any who have yet to do so please look up Sun Wu Kong or "The Journey to the West", this will be important as Ron will have many of the same powers as the monkey king himself.**

**The contest is that the first one to correctly guess the first power that Ron uses will win. The winner will have an OC of their creation in the story; Hero, villain, civilian or what have you so long as it isn't another ship for Ron... well we'll see how it plays out. ANY WHO... I wish everyone good luck and enjoy the story.**

**And now the Reviews**

**Guest; It would seem so, he certainly has the power for it.**

**RKF22; I know right? You'd think that Drakken would have learn his lesson by now.**

**Zolmos; I'm glad you enjoyed the last one!**

**CajunBear73; I'm gonna try to have Ron spent as much time as he can will all the girls.**

**Kakerot Bardockson; Some how I knew you'd pick up on that but I'm not gonna have Nimbus in this, that was only in Dragonball. Sorry.**

**Joe Stoppinghem; they went about as well as I could have hoped, just moving to another place. Thanks for the concern.**

**I want to give my sincerest thanks to everyone for having been so patient with me in the time I've been gone, truly you all are what make my writing worth the time and effort I have put into it. Thank you all so very, very much!**

**And as always, Please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4; The Great Blue**

Ron groaned in annoyance at the blinding light that was shining on him. Sensing a presence in the room, recognizing it instantly, Ron moaned out. "Mrs. P, please shut that light off or I will have to break it."

"Can you afford the four hundred plus dollars it takes to fix it?" Ann asked with a playful tone as she turned the light down.

"I'm already financing a wing of this hospital," Ron shot back with a smile as he sat up and tried to stand, "I think I can spring for a few hundred more. How long was I out?"

"I had a feeling you were one of the figure heads of Zor industries." Ann laughed as she looked over some of his files, "Thankfully this time you've only been out about half a day. Is there something that you want to tell me about what happened?" Ann had already had a pretty good idea of what had happened mostly because she had used her "Mom in charge" voice to get Ron to spill about his monkey powers. Hey, Ron might be an avatar of the monkey king but you just don't argue with the "Mom in charge" voice.

"The best I can describe it being is some sort of power overload," Ron said as he held his head, "in an instant when seeing Kim and Shego hurt I snapped a bit..."

"A bit?" Ann asked with a raised eyebrow, "You took down an entire castle on your own with, as far as I know, just a yell."

"Okay... more than a bit..." Ron said with a soft blush, "Within just a few seconds I could feel every muscle and bone in my body overflow with power that I've never felt before, not even during the Diablo incident..." Holding his hand up Ron focused on his palm trying to summon that strange power again, and while it was coated in a faint blue it wasn't anything like it had been.

Ann nodded with a slight sigh. "You're staying here the rest of the night." She said in a tone that gave no room for argument.

"Under armed guard." Snapped Dr. Director as she stormed into the room, clutching the flailing body of the poor nurse that tried to stop her from entering. "I want a full report now."

"The long and short of it is that Drakken was broken out of jail by an alien lady who thinks he's some sort of destruction god or something," Ron explained as he began to lightly stretch his muscles, "Drakken capitalized on this by trying to get his revenge on us, starting with capturing Shego. How is she doing anyway?"

A low growl escaped Betty as she crossed her arms. Betty hated when one of her troops were attacked. "Thankfully she's fine," She said, "I have both her and Kim under surveillance at the moment at the base just in case."

The night was quiet as Ron slept and Betty sat in the chair next to him, trying to get comfortable. "I don't know why every hospital has to have the same uncomfortable chairs," She snapped to herself.

"I'll be sure to bring it up to the board of directors during the next meeting." Betty jumped at suddenly realizing that Ron was in fact awake and staring at her. "It's kinda hard to sleep hearing you groan," he said with a smirk before raising the sheets, "Come on."

Betty almost blushed as she raised her eyebrow. "Getting awfully forward aren't we?" she couldn't help but ask as she climbed into the bed, liking that Ron was pulling her into his chest because of the lack of room. Ron gave her a soft laugh as he played the part of "Big Spoon" and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

With Betty now up against him and fading into sleep fast Ron could feel something course threw his body, something similar to what he felt at the lair but far smaller and more in control.

_**'Bite your lip and draw blood'**_

Ron was startled to hear Sun's voice echo around his head. 'Sun? I thought that you were going to train me in my sleep?'

_**'That is the plan,'**_ he said, _**'but this is an opportune time to practice in real time.'**_ Ron thought about it for a moment before doing as Sun had told him and drew some of his blood. _**'Good, now take a drop and place it into her eye hole.'**_

'Are you nuts?!' Ron freaked in his head as he watched Betty roll over and face him, her face calm and relaxed, 'one, she'll wake up immediately and two that's unsanitary!'

_**'Child both of your points are invalid,'**_ Sun said calmly, _**'Once the blood touches her she will not awaken until morning and I assure you that nothing bad will come from this. Now relax and do as I have asked.'**_

Ron was still hesitant about this but he trusted the words of the monkey lord. Gently sliding her eye patch away Ron brought his finger to his lips and bit hard enough to draw more blood. 'I don't want to half ass this,' he thought as he carefully placed his bloody finger under her eyelid. Immediately after doing so Betty's eye gave a soft glow and she moaned a bit in discomfort. "Is she alright?" Ron asked in worry.

_**'She's fine,'**_ Sun said, _**'If anything she will be better than ever, but at the moment we have other things to worry about. She comes for you and I have expended my time here for now.'**_

Ron didn't even have to ask what he meant as he felt Sun leave his mind, he could feel her just fine. Getting out of the bed and tucking Betty in Ron climbed out of his window and climbed up onto the roof. A gentle breeze caressed Ron's hair as he sighed out, "Hello there." Turning around Ron locked eyes with the ten foot green woman that was now standing behind him, "Warmonga yes?"

Warmonga smiled with a nod. "You are correct young warrior."

"Considering the lack of an over the top monolog I'm gonna hazard a guess to say that you ditched blue boy?" Ron asked as he carefully eyed her.

With a dark snarl Warmonga growled out, "I have. I never should have believed for an instant that jabbering fool could have been the Great Blue."

"I keep hearing that and I have to ask, just what is the great blue?" Ron asked, relaxing a bit as he felt that she wasn't going to attack him just yet. 'Maybe getting a little context can help me here'

"The Great Blue is a legend among my people," Warmonga said as she spread her arms open, "It was written by our seers eons ago that a warrior of unparalleled caliber would rise and would send out a message to use, calling to the Lorwardians as a leader, one who would rise up to lead in glorious universal conquest!.

"My people have lived in peace for centuries until, many years ago, my father was killed in an attack perpetrated by a band of power hungry rebels, out to over throw the government of Lorwardia and cease power for themselves.

"With the help of my Uncle, Lord Warhok, we did away with the rebellion and have once again gained control of the planet but we believed the rebellion was a sign that the Great Blue was going to appear. And low and behold not more than a few years later in addition to an odd video that I mistook as a message from the Great Blue, we found an enormous spike in a power reading. It was a reading unlike anything that we have seen before or sense. It was what originally brought me to earth."

Ron took everything in all at once, 'Oh hell, it was me wasn't it?' he thought to himself as he crossed his arms. "So now that you realize that Papa Smurf wasn't who you thought he was does that mean that you're moving on to a different planet now?"

The smile that Warmonga gave Ron told him exactly that he needed to know. "You have no need to play the part of the fool, oh Great Blue."

Imitating a buzzer Ron crossed his arms as he said, "WRONG! I don't know what might be going around that green head of yours but I most certainly am not a 'Conqueror. My power is to protect my home and the one's that I love."

"You must join us! "Warmonga was quick to shout, "The seers wrote of the Great Blue who would rise up, but the vision showed our prosperity if you stood with us and our down fall should you stand against us!"

"I'm Sorry Warmonga," Ron said as he turned around to leave, "I won't wage war simply for the sake of war."

Warmonga grit her teeth in anger, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! This was the Great Blue, the being that would save or doom her people?! In her rage she drew her dagger and lunged at Ron.

Fast as lightning Ron grabbed her arm and held it away as he brought his other hand and placed his finger on her forehead, his eyes once again glowing that ominous blue. _"No."_ he said simply as he jerked her hand and made her drop the knife. Warmonga could feel that same cold chill of terror run down her spine as those bright blue orbs seemed to gaze deep into her very being.

Without any fan fare Ron walked back threw the door and back to his room, all the while Warmonga found herself unable to move. It wasn't until Ron was well and truly gone that she found the strength to move again. Picking up her father's knife she began planning. She was no where near ready to quit yet!


	5. Thinking of the future

**Reign Down**

**A new surprise waits for Ron as he has to now deal with life and villains as a whole but training and the ever present threat of Warmonga and the Lorwardians attacking.**

**now on to the reviews!**

**CajunBear73: I'm doing my best to have as much lore as I can infused into the story line as I can.**

**MaverickMike: I'm afraid you're mixing up Journey to the West with Dragonball Z. While I will be referencing both most of Ron's powers will stem from Sun Wukong, not Goku though I did throw in a refence here. Additionally I'm glad to be back and while it will be a while still it is on the back burner.**

**NeoTyson: While his strength will make an appearance it wasn't the power I was thinking of. Super strength is a bit of a generic ability, I was thinking a bit more of the special abilities.**

**SonicMax: There's a lovely though, a ten foot strip tease. Though my ideas of a Plan B have always gone with the ideals of "Plan B! Twice as much gun powder as Plan A!"**

**abdulbutler34: As smart and flexible as he is hyper mobility isn't really a power. Not a bad idea though.**

**Wolvenstorm: Apparently the second one that wants to see a ten foot alien attempt to be sexy. Meh, she is kinda hot.**

**RKF22: Starting with the one in his bed currently or the one constantly checking on him?**

**It is unfortunate that no one was able to win however you all have another chance to try again. The same rules apply, the first to guess the power used will have an OC cameo in the next chapter. That being said I will give you a hint on how to get the info as well as a YouTube channel that you all might enjoy.**

**On YouTube, under the channel Overly Sarcastic Productions, look up Journey to the West. Red is funny and the videos will give you all the information you'll need on Ron's powerset.**

**Before I forget, again, the healing Power Ron has is actually unique to Ron, and individual power that he alone has.**

**As always my loyal readers, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5; Thinking of the future**

Betty Director was not normally a morning person, of course who would when they worked nights so late they often became mornings, but this morning she found herself full of energy. 'It probably had something to do with sleeping in an actual bed with someone in it.' she thought to herself with a soft smile.

Getting up and stretching Betty turned and found Ron a sleep on the bed, with his wrists and ankles cuffed to the bed post. 'I'll... I'll ask later...' Betty walked over to the bathroom to do her morning rituals. After finishing her teeth and hair she moved on to the one that she absolutely hated doing, cleaning her eye.

Betty had never been able to stomach having a glass eye, it had never felt right in her head, so when she lost her eye she opted to just go without one. Because of this she would have to clean it out every twelve hours or so that it wouldn't be a bacteria farm.

Ron's eyes snapped open at the sound of a scream. Without really thinking about it Ron channeled some power and snapped the cuffs before jumping up and running to the bathroom door. Slamming the door open Ron shouted, "What happened?"

Betty was staring into the mirror as she slowly turned her head towards Ron. Her left eye was it's usual rich brown but as she finished turning he could see her new right, which was a vibrant blue. "Ron.."

Ron blinked once then rushed over and gently grabbed Betty by her face and examined it. "So that's what he meant." Ron said with a smile as tears leaked down her cheeks as she lunged at him and brought into a tight hug.

"I don't understand what happened," she cried in joy, "I don't know what you did but thank you!"

"I'm not entirely certain myself," Ron said with a soft smile as he began to pat her head, "long story short Wukong paid me a visit and had me give you a hand."

Pulling away a bit to give him a question she was instead drawn to the metal cuffs that were still on his wrists. "Um... Ron," she asked curiously, "Why are you wearing handcuffs?"

"Yes Ron, do tell her why."

Both turned and found Dr. Possible in the door, a sweet and innocent smile adorning her lovely face as an aura of pure death and malice surrounded her. It didn't matter that she was just one woman and they were two fighters, it didn't matter that they were a well trained super soldier and an avatar for a deity and she was a simple mother of three. Both Dr. Betty Director and Ronald Dean Stoppable were cowering before Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible.

Giving his trademarked nervous laugh Ron stood a bit straighter. "Well..." he explained, "Dr. P here found me climbing back into bed."

"After watching him climb in threw the window from the roof." Dr. Possible said as she whacked him over the head with a news paper, "Don't think I was going to let you slide that one by me." Turning to the other woman with a bit of a deviously sly smirk she said, "And by the way Dr. Director, the patents beds are generally just for the patents."

Betty blushed a light scarlet before smirking back, "Not even when invited?" She reveled in watching as Ron turned a bright red.

Ann couldn't help but giggle at seeing the boy blush as she said, "Well I think we can make exceptions."

"Back to the matter at hand please," Ron half begged with a bit of a smirk of his own, "All this irregular blood flow can't be good for me right now."

"Spoil sport," Ann teased as she began looking over his file, "Anyway to make sure that he didn't have anymore unnecessary trips I used some of your tools to subdue him for the remainder of the night." Betty couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"I'm just glad that she didn't have candles and a whip on her," Ron smirked as he began to gather his clothes for school, laughing a little at the stunned and blushing looks on the two women, "Otherwise we both might have a lot to try and explain to MR. Dr. P." Ron just managed to duck into the bathroom as Betty's baton was thrown at his head by the blushing and livid Mrs. Possible.

Betty gave a soft laugh as she did her best to ignore the glare from the other woman. Said woman was about to start yelling again when she noticed something that she had over looked earlier. She was now looking into a pair of heterochromatic eyes. Betty, for her part, seemed to realize this at the same time.

"You... How?..." Ann said , uncertain of what to ask first and how to phrase it.

"I'm not sure myself," Ron said as he walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed in a tight black turtle neck and loosed fitted jeans and steel toed boots. "The being that I draw my power from told me to give her a drop of my blood into her eye socket and that was it."\

Holding her hand up to her new eye Betty asked, "And you trusted it enough to try?" There was no anger or spite in her words, only confusion and concern.

"I had no reason to worry for you," Ron said calmly as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "no one would gain anything in harming someone I care for. Additionally he wanted to use restoring your eye as practical experience in using my powers. So far I've only ever used them unconsciously, in dire situations where I need them or I would die."

Holding his hand up Ron channeled some of his MMP into it and allowed a blue flame to coat it and allowing his eyes to shimmer in a powerful cobalt color. "I'm still having a bit of trouble actively summoning it but after last night it's coning far more easily." As Ron said this he looked over at Mrs. Possible and noticed something. "Mrs. P, is your back still hurting you?"

Ann blinked in surprise, "I thought I was hiding it better than that..." she half laughed. Ron reached over and placed his hand on her lower back, the blue flame gently covering her body before fading away. "Did you just...?"

Ron slumped lightly as he said, "It's not too hard to repair ripped or over extended tissue but full body still takes too much out of me."

Taking a moment t just breath and regain himself Ron straightened up and cracked his back slightly before sitting on the window seal. "Well as much fun as it is to be threatened and teased by to two lovely beauties I'm afraid I have to go. Barkin said yesterday that he had something to tell the whole of the senor class, and you know how I adore his scratchy growl."

With a playful laugh Ron tapped the window open and said with a bow, "And so I bid you a fond adieu," before leaning back and out of the window.

Running over with a shaking fist and a smile she couldn't hide Ann shouted out, "WE HAVE DOORS FOR A REASON YOUNG MAN!"

Thanks to the ride that Wade had made for him, which he happily named 'Nimbus', Ron made it to school with time to spare, which was good sense Kim spent a good ten minutes checking him over and another five calling him an idiot for loosing control like and bringing down the lair.

"Honestly Ron I just don't know what I'm going to do with you some times!" Kim said as she threw her hands in the air. Make no mistake, Kim was very proud of what Ron had accomplished on his own, more so that he had the control to make sure that both she and Shego had cleared the area before hand.

"I could think of a few things," came a playful voice as a pair of slender hands covered his eyes, "But it just might make the loser pass out."

"Ah that sweet voice and savage razor tonged," Ron laughed, "a good morning to you too Bonbon." Pulling her hands away Ron turned, making her do a small dancer's twirl as he did.

"So what kind of trouble have you managed to get yourself into now?" Bonnie asked with a smile, which quickly faded when Ron told her. With something of a stone face Bonnie calmly reached into her backpack and pulled out a textbook... and hit him in the head with it's spine.

"Do I want to know why you're assaulting the world's hero?" Monique asked with a snarky smirk and a raised eyebrow, Tara walking next to her.

Barkin, in all his salty glory, cleared his throat to speak only to pause in wonder at Stoppable with three large lumps on his head. 'Don't question it, you already have enough grey hairs.'

"Listen up people!" Barkin snapped, drawing everyone's attention, "You're all senor now, it is time that you start thinking about your future!" Slamming his hand down on a stack of papers, "I'm going to be passing out Collage and Career dream pages. While you don't have to turn them in I would encourage each and every one of you to fill these out. Think about it, plan ahead. The future is fast approaching and you don't want to be caught with your pants down."

"Don't you say a word." Ron said with a smirk at the four women sitting next to him, all of whom had their mouths open ready to make the joke.

In the void of space Warmonga found herself glaring down on the planet. "Soon I shall have the Great Blue on our side," she said, "And when I do, Lorwardia will conquer."

"How soon, Warmonga?" Came a deep and rough voice from a video screen behind her. "The fleet will arrive within a solar rotation."

"Soon," she confirmed. "Hopefully within that time frame. The Great Blue has been corrupted by the world in which he resides and is stubborn but I still believe that I'll be able to bring him into the fold."

The voice hummed slightly. "Make is so, Warmonga."

"Yes Lord Warhok."


	6. Clothes and Pride pt1

**Reign Down**

**Kim is feeling a little down lately, mostly because she's beginning to be weighed down by how much further Ron is then she. While trying to hold herself to the promise that she made Ron is determined to solve this issue, and he knows every well who he can get to help.**

**Sorry it's take so long to get this chapter out, I had to rewatch some episodes to get back into the groove.**

**Now on to the reviews.**

**NeoTyson; Con you imagine what would happen if he did, would make Gangues Kong proud.**

**CajunBear73; Warmonga isn't one to be detoured so easily, as for the cougars... oh my...**

**RKF22; As he's not even trying...**

**Wolvenstorm; And now I have the image of Warmonga in a teddy stuck in my head.**

**JustMeguest (Guest); Thanks for the love! I always adore feed back (Especially positive!)**

**As always my friends, Please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6; Clothes and Pride pt.1**

Kim groaned as she sat up in bed, popped her back, and finally shuffled herself out of her bed. Making her way down to the table Kim sat down and dropped her head onto the table. "Is it noon yet?..."

"Something on your mind there Kimmie-cub?" James asked. The seemingly oblivious father of three had been keeping a close eye on his daughter for the last few weeks, and he has not like what he's seen.

"I'm fine Dad just-"Kim was cut off by the sound of the Kimmunicator going off, "One sec. Go Wade!"

"Oh.. Did I wake you?" Wade asked with a slight cringe. Like James Wade had been keeping a close eye on the girl and he could tell that something had been going on but he could not for the life of him figure out what it could be.

Kim glared lightly at the boy, "Wade, the sitch..." she said in a light growl.

Gulping slightly, Wade was quick to type on his keyboard. "Global Justice has sent a mission for you and Ron. Someone has been casing a tech development center in Lowerton, who are developing a chip with the capabilities of a super computer."

"I'm on my way now!" Kim said, "What about Shego?"

"She's on an infiltration mission with Dr. Director," Wade said as he reread the info sheet he dug up, "something is going down in the villain underground and it's stirring up several villains."

Kim nodded as she put her kimmunicator away and got up, only stopping at the sound of her father calling her. "Kim," James said in worry, "are you sure that you will be alright? You look about ready to fall asleep on your feet."

Giving a light sigh Kim said, "I'm fine Dad, just been having some trouble sleeping. Besides saving the world is what I do best!" As she turned around she whispered, "Even if Ron does it better that me..."

"Why does it always have to be an air duct?" Ron asked with a bemused smile as he crawled around a corner.

"What would you prefer?" Kim asked sarcastically, "A red carpet welcome?"

'"Might be a nice change of pace." Ron said.

The two looked down into the floor and watched a buff teen with his face in a mirror and an older man. "Father, I still do not see what we are doing here. Could we not simply buy the parts you need?" Junior said as he rechecked his hair.

"Junior we have been over this many times," Senor sighed, "For it to be true villainy, we can not simply purchase what we need. Besides, this company does not sell it's products so easily."

Ron smiled as he kicked the grate off and said, "Ladies first." Kim could only smirk as she slid out.

"It's over Senor Senor Sr!" Kim yelled as she landed, Ron right behind her, "Hands up and what ever you stole on the ground!"

"But we have yet to steal anything." Junior said in mild confusion.

It was at this moment that the doors behind the villains opened and a familiar blue skinned man walked out. "I have it Senors!" Drakken shouted in triumph before looking over at the two teens. "Ah team Possible, you seem to be missing one trator! Where is Shego?"

"Oh, is someone a little jealous?" Ron asked with a smirk before having to dodge a blast. "Well consider that nerve touched."

"Touched... punched..." Kim said as she also dodged. Rushing forward Kim jumped up and attempted to drop kick Drakken, only to have him grab her by her ankle and throw her away, tearing her pant leg as he did so.

"Is someone getting a little rusty?" Drakken said with a smirk only to have Ron rush forward, bo in hand.

"I got Papa Smurf KP." Kim nodded as she used her acrobatics to bounce off a pipe and dive bomb Junior.

Quickly getting the under prepared teen into an armlock Kim glared at Senor and yelled out, "What are you planning? And why are you working with Dr. Drakken?"

"I am merely looking to gain a leg up in the game of villainy," Senor said with a smile as he leaned on his cane, "I believe I have found that in helping that Drakken fellow. Isn't that right Jr?"

Kim was a bit confused before feeling the boy in her lock suddenly getting stronger. Jumping back Kim watched as Jr turned around with his chest muscles twitching in a way that Kim could only describe as angrily. "Uh-oh..."

As Kim got into her fighting stance Ron came sliding up next to her. "So, Drakken's on steroids." Ron said as his cobalt energy coated his hands.

"Jr too," Kim growled as she watched the teen's eyes come in and out of focus.

Jr growled and was about to attack before Sr grabbed his arm. "Now now Jr. No need to rile yourself up just yet," the older man said with a soft smile as he held up a small ball, "We have what we need."

Quickly seeing what was about to happen Ron summoned Lotus in her bo form. _'Master, do not attack,' _Lotus said as she warmed up in his palm,_ 'I sense it filled with miasma!'_ Right at that moment Sr flicked the ball towards Kim. No thinking Ron threw himself at Kim, grabbing her.

"Know this team Possible," Drakken laughed as the floor below him filled with a toxic purple gas, "You WILL suffer for all that you have done to me. Sr, Jr, we need to go!"

It was a full ten minutes before the gas finally began to clear and what looked to be a ball of solid steel fused to the floor became visible. After a soft blue glow the ball reshaped into a sword form, reviling two gasping teenagers. "Thank you... Lotus..." Ron gasped.

"What was that?" Kim groaned, holding her head. Seeing a bit of the gas left over she pulled out her kimmunicator to sample the gas. "Wade, come in."

"Wade here!" The young boy said quickly.

"Something weird just happened," Kim said as she typed into the kimmunicator. Seeing this Ron activated his Glasscom so that he could listen in. "I managed to get a sample of what ever gas Drakken and Sr tried to use on us. Also something was going on with Jr."

"You mean the steroid thing, or the fact that what little brain cells he has seemed to be malfunctioning?" Ron asked as he connected his gauntlet to a computer hub.

"Brain cells," Kim clarified as she watched Ron type on the computer hub, no doubt helping get the files to Wade, "I can't put my finger on it but something wasn't quite right about the way he was looking at me."

Wade typed on his computer as he looked threw the files Ron was able to hack into. "I'm looking into the security files now. By the looks of it he was wearing some kind of muscle enhancement device, Drakken by the looks of it too."

"What about the gas?" Ron asked as he skimmed threw the same files, "Do you know what it was?"

"I'm still scanning it but I can't really get a read of what it's composed of..." Wade drifted as he fell back into his own thoughts. Snapping out of it, he jumped back, "Sorry, I'm just a bit lost in thought. I can't seem to pinpoint what the exact composition is, it's like nothing I've ever seen. It's almost..."

"Otherworldly?" Ron asked with an edge to his voice. Wade nodded and Ron growled, "Warmonga."

"That alien woman that Drakken tricked?" Kim asked, "What does she have to do with this?"

"The night after our run in with Drakken, Warmonga came to 'Visit' me at the hospital," Ron said as he disconnected from the hub, "At first I thought that she was going to attack me again but I was wrong. She seems to be under the assumption that I am some kind of super being to them. She wants me to go back to her planet so that they can begin some sort of universal conquest."

Both Wade and Kim could only stare in shock and horror at the idea of Ron attempting to take over the universe. With a slightly annoyed look Ron said, "Your faith in me is heartwarming." Both blushed lightly with an embarrassed look.

"Um... sorry..." Kim and Wade said at the same time.

Ron smiled with a good natured laugh. "Don't worry about it," he said, "I get it."

"I just don't understand why she would be helping Drakken," Kim said, "He manipulated her into believing he was this great leader of some sort, frankly if I was her I would have used him as a slipper."

"Don't be so sure that isn't the case," Ron said, "While I didn't see what or where Jr was wearing his but Drakken had what looked like a collar around his neck." Looking back to Kim as he deactivated his Glasscom Ron said, "Let's head home KP, we need to do something about those pants."

Kim groaned as she laid her head down on the table at Bueno Nacho. "I don't have time to look for another mission outfit," she mumbled, "Between school, looking into colleges and missions themselves I hardly have time to breathe!"

"Kim I hardly think it really matters all that much what you wear as you beat the hell out of villains." Ron said as he watched Rufus swimming in a bowl of cheese. "You could fight in nothing but Nana's sweater and basket ball shorts and you'd still come out on top."

A smile made it's way onto Kim's face as she said, "Thanks Ron, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Ok, that's enough of that for now. Topic change," Ron said with a bright smile as he took a sip of his soda, "but first hi Tara."

Said blonde girl froze before sighing and sitting in the booth next to him. "Aw, I wanted to play a bit." she pouted. Monique and Bonnie, who had been walking with her when they spotted the duo, sat next to Kim.

"So what was the gossip before we sat down?" Monique asked, ever hungry for a good bit of gossip.

"The aspect of higher education," Ron said, "What are everyone's plans?"

"I'm going to Upperton University," Bonnie proclaimed proudly, "My father has an in on the board of education. I'm going in for business like my dad so I can take over the family business when he retires."

"I can totally see you being a wall street shark," Monique laughed, ignoring how the brunette childishly stuck her tongue out. "I'm still looking into which college would be the best fit for me I'm going into the fashion industry, though I suppose a few business classes would do me some good too."

"I can probably put in a good word for you in Upperton U if you want," Bonnie offered, "They have one of the best fashion business courses in the state."

While Bonnie was busy trying to pry Monique off of her Tara pulled a book out of her backpack. "I want to be a nurse," she said with a shy smile, "Pediatrics if at all possible but I'm going to study for all wards if I can. I hear that nurses sometimes get rotated all over the hospital and I want to be able to lend a hand if we're ever short handed."

"Noble," Ron said as he gave her a side long hug, "You'll make a great nurse. But if I were you I'd watch slasher movies and anything to do with the grotesque. I've seen and heard some real horror stories about being a nurse."

"Ron's right," Kim interjected, "If you want I could ask my mom about shadowing her for a few days." Tara was quick to agree and Ron asked about her plans. "Me?" she asked a bit taken back, "Criminal justice, I'm just not sure where to go just yet. I've already got a bit of a leg up working for GJ now but it would really help my career in I really study now."

"What about you Ron," Bonnie asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm actually not going to college." Ron said, causing Kim to spit out her drink and the other girls to stare in horror. "Don't look so shocked," Ron laughed as he took a napkin and cleaned the sweet tea from his face, "I've spent the last ten years slacking, even if I have all A's this year I doubt I'll have a good enough transcript to get in to any good college. Add that to the fact that I already have the start of a good career in GJ and I really don't need to go to college right now."

"So you're just going to be a GJ agent for the rest of your life?" In asked in confused awe.

"It worked out well for Dr. Director," Ron said after a sip of his soda, "besides it's just until I'm confident in my ability to control my powers, the last thing I need is to be put under pressure only to lash out by accident."

"Well that's all well and good but I have to go now, I still have to look into some schools," Kim said with a small sigh, "I get the feeling that my parents are trying to get me to enroll in their almamaters."

As Kim got up to leave so did Tara and Bonnie. "Can I come? It'll be a good chance to ask you mom about the shadowing and maybe an internship."

"I gotta take a few mock exams to get ready for the SAT's," Bonnie groaned as she walked off.

Monique was about to walk off before Ron grabbed her by the wrist. "Mon, I have a big favor to ask, it's something that I can only do with your talent and creative genius."

"You have my attention."

_***Meanwhile***_

Senor Sr was carefully watching as his son was hard at work moving the numerous boxes about for Drakken. This unnerved him for many reasons but the biggest one being that his son was hard at work, HIS son... HARD... at WORK. Nothing about that sentence was right in his mind.

Senor Sr loved his son dearly, him being one of the last reminders of his darling wife, but he could freely admit that while Jr was a great number of things hard working was not one of them.

"Dr. Drakken," Senor Sr said in his usual even tone, "I must say, I don't believe I have ever seen Jr so hard at work." Sr studied the man closely as he waited for an answer, and when he received none he pressed on, "Most days he can be found working on his tan or attempting to gain fame of some sort." Once again no response from the busy doctor but he did him stiffen slightly, "If I didn't know better-"

"Sr," Drakken interrupted, "I understand your concerns but I assure you Jr is simple taking to the villain classes that I have been providing for him. Aren't you proud that your little boy is finally following in your villainous footsteps?"

"Nothing would make me prouder," Sr said in all honesty but privately thought, 'I will need to keep an eye on them both. As much as I would like to think that Jr is following in my footsteps I can't help but have a bad feeling.'

*Several botched missions later*

"I need to find myself a new mission outfit," Kim moaned into her pillow. The last few missions had been nothing but failures, "I still don't know what I was thinking with that Lego mech suit."

"I don't know, I thought you pulled it off pretty well," Ron said in his most reassuring voice, for his trouble all he got was a half hearted glare. "All right, all right, put that glare away. Look I've been telling you that you don't need a new mission outfit. Be it tank top or parka you are still Kim Freaking Possible!"

"I know that Ron," Kim said with a tired smile, "and I get everything that you're saying, but I still feel like I'm missing something important. I need something that while I'm comfortable in it would still be functional. Kinda like what you wear."

Ron smiled and before he could say anything his phone beeped, signaling a text message. After giving it a quick read he said, "I might just have something for you then."

_***On an Island***_

Senor Sr was not a happy man at this moment. It was as he thought, and he was not having any of it. "Drakken," Sr growled, "I feel that I have been made a fool of."

"What ever do you mean?" Drakken said with a sinister smile as he put the finishing touches on the machine that he had been working on, the Inter-continental Electro-Magnetisizor.

"I have been watching Jr closely the last few days," Sr growled as he tightened his grip on his cane inn anger, "Every day it has been getting harder and harder to get him to talk to me. Getting him to act as he once did," leaning forward he gained an edge to his eyes, "Getting my son back."

"Sr," Drakken said as calmly as he could, "Jr is still your son, he is simply-"

"Under your control?" Sr snarled as he finally had enough. "I've thought it over Dr. Drakken, I will be taking my son home now."

"I see," Drakken said as he glared back at the old man, before giving a sinister smile, "Why don't we ask Jr how he feels?" With the snap of his fingers Sr watched his son, who was at least twice his usual size, land right before him and growl. "Jr, how do you feel about your father wanting to take you away?"

Junior, in his brain dead rage attempted to back hand his father, though thankfully even in his older age Senor Senor Sr was agile enough to leap away. "Jr, what are you doing? I am your father!"

In a flash of speed Junior was in front of him and aiming a swing, only just missing by a hair's length. "Father..." he said straining to speak, "please... run..."

Senor was slightly taken back but nodded. "I'll be back Jr, just hold on." Before Jr could take another swing Sr dropped a gas pellet and made his escape.

"You let him get away?" Drakken growled as the smoke cleared and Jr was by himself, "Not good but it is of no real concern at the moment. Right now we need to focus on finishing the ICEM before the real boss gets here." At this Drakken tugged lightly at his collar before getting back to work.

"Call... Possible..." Junior growled out, fighting the reprograming, "Save... Me..."

"Looks like you still have a bit of fight left in you," Drakken smirked, "Guess that explains how Sr got away, well no matter. She wants Possible and Stoppable here to begin with so in truth you have just done me a favor."

_***Load Residence***_

Kim sat in mild annoyance as her best friends, Ron and Monique, had lead her to Wade's house with a promise to solve all her worries. "Well most of your problems," Ron smiled in a teasing way, "You still have to look at colleges."

Dodging as Kim threw here grappling hook at his head Ron and Monique ushered her into the young boy's room. "You still haven't taken the time to tell me what exactly you are doing."

"That's the best part," Wade said as he walked over with a big white box in hand.

"Is... Is that what I think it is?" Kim asked in mild excitement.

"Yes and no," Wade said with an apologetic look, "The main battle suit is still being tested, though the weaponry is progressing nicely I just can't get it properly unhackable. But like with Ron's battle shirt I have the next best thing and something that I think can be of use to you."

Before Wade could open the box his computer suddenly began flashing a warning sign on every monitor. Quickly running over Wade shut off the alarm and opened his scanner program to suddenly see the face of a very angry yet very concerned Senor Senor Sr. "Ms. Possible... Mr. Stoppable... I need your help. Please."


	7. Clothes and Pride pt2

**Reign Down**

**It's time for the confrontation between Drakken and Ron all the while trying to save Junior from the clutches of Drakken's mind control.**

**Now on to the reviews!**

**CajunBear73; Hell will come not by the beats of the horsemen but by the rage of an angry father.**

**RKF22; Thank you, glad you're excited.**

**Thank you for all your love and attention so as always, please.**

**Read Review and Enjoy.**

***Over Senor Island***

The Trip to the private island that Drakken was using as his base wasn't nearly as long as they had ben expecting it to be. "I can thank you enough for what you are doing for me." Senor said with an angry but depressed sigh, "I can not believe that I trusted that blue bastard!"

"It wasn't really your fault Senor Sr," Ron said with a sigh, "if anything it's mine."

Kim was quick to try and make her friend feel better but Sr beat her to the punch, "Ronald please, this is not your fault. I was a Villain and I was back stabbed by a villain."

"Yes and before any of this you were an older man that was board with his life." Ron said with a sigh and a sad smile, "I was the one that put it into your head to turn you home into a lair. But I'm going to fix this now, starting with saving Junior."

Kim couldn't help but smile brightly as she said "You can count on it." For the first time that day the old man smiled. Feeling a tap on her shoulder Kim turned to a grinning Ron as he held his hand out for her, with /a light blush she grabbed it.

Both leaned back and fell out of the stealth jet they had been riding in. "Think they're expecting us?" Ron asked, Kim nodded, "Think we should knock?" Adding a smirk Kim nodded again. Pulling Kim onto his back, Ron reared his fist as he coated it in his blue flame, "Knock Knock!"

Right as Drakken finished the ICEM the celling was suddenly blown away. Landing on their feet Ron gave a half salute to Drakken as he said, "Hey Dr. Dim, how they hanging?" Dashing from around the corner Junior charged ready to kill, "Junior! It's been far to long." Grabbing the hulking teen by his wrists Ron was able to judo throw him into and threw about three walls.

"Is there ever going to be a day when you two aren't ruining my plans?" Drakken growled as his muscles swelled slightly.

"Try arts and crafts and we'll see about that." Kim said as she got into a fighting stance with Ron drawing his tonfa. Drakken got a good look at Kim and growled slightly at what he was looking at.

Kim was wearing a dark purple long sleeve with bright pink lines and with a matching set of what looked like the bottom of a jumpsuit. Also like to ex buffoon Kim had a belt harness that allowed her to store many different items. The two charged at Drakken only to have Junior burst threw the door right at Kim.

"Quick decision," Ron said as he suddenly turned and jabbed at Junior's stomach only for him to grab him by the wrist, trying to crush it. "Nice grip," Ron said as he grabbed Junior's, "here's mine." Unlike when Junior tried, Ron was actually able to grip Junior hard enough to make him let go. From the corner of his eye Ron saw Drakken try and take a swing at Kim, so he used Junior as a battering ram.

"Thanks for the save," Kim said as she caught her breath, it killed her a little inside to admit that she was struggling to fight the once pathetic doctor.

"I got your back," Ron said with a grimace, "I just worry that we have bigger issues. I've been watching Junior closley..." Just then the two had to jump away as Junior lunged at them. Ron had been thrown threw enough walls to know when someone was hurting because of it and while Junior was still running like he was in top shape his face displayed every bit of pain he was feeling. 'What has Drakken done to you?'

"Do you like it?" A chilling voice asked as the celling gave way and Warmonga dropped down, "It is of the highest of Lorwardian craftsmanship. a simple device that once applied takes over the body and mind permanently, even if it is removed."

"That seems a bit excessive." Ron droned as he put Junior into a sleeper hold.

"Perhaps," Warmonga said as she help up her fingers, "But you must admit it is effective." With a snap of her fingers Junior, who up until then was slipping away, suddenly burst free and threw a hard punch to Ron's jaw. "This could have been yours oh Great Blue," she laughed as she walked forward, "It still could be. Lorwardia a waits it's commander and the universe a waits it's new rulers!"

"Hard pass," Ron yelled as he threw gas pellet at the raging boy, before charging Warmonga, "I'm sure that if you made that same offer to baby blue over there he'd jump at the opportunity but I am not a conqueror."

The two warriors exchanged blows as Warmonga growled out, "He is not worthy of leading a scouting party let alone the whole of the Lorwardian army!" Warmonga grappled Ron into a lock as she said, "You are the Great Blue! You were for told to be the one to be the one to lead my planet in universal conquest! Or..."

Breaking out of her hold, as well as delivering a couple shots to her gut, Ron asked, "Or?..."

Warmonga hesitated for a moment before saying, "The prophecy spoke of a warrior that would be born among the star. A warrior who would reach out to us and either guide us to universal control or bring us to ruin."

"Those exact words?" Ron asked as he eyed her carefully, "Call me crazy but a few things don't quiet add up. I have no intent on bringing ruin to anyone let alone a whole planet and I'm damn sure not going to do it to the universe."

Warmonga hesitated for a moment before growling and getting ready to lunge again when Kim flew passed her and into Ron. Drakken jumped up next to her with a snarl. "Master," he said, trying to keep himself from spitting venom as he did so, "its done. Everything is in place."

Grinding her teeth slightly as she turned her mind over what was said, "Lets go Drakken."

"But Master we have them on the ropes!" Drakken said, "Don't you want to stay and watch Possible be ground into the dirt and bring Stoppable back in chains?"

"No, we go." She said, "The servant will only last so long and I still have other things that need my attention. You still have use too me so you will come with me, and we'll leave him as a distraction."

Again Drakken had to actively restrain himself from snarling at her but followed none the less. "Junior," he said as they left, "Destroy them at all cost!" With a roar the roided teen charged at the heroes.

"I'll handle Junior, You go after Drakken!" Kim said as she charged forward only to be snatched up by Ron as he dodged a haymaker.

"Not the best idea right now," Ron said, "I don't think Junior is going to let me get away. You go after Drakken and try to get a tracer on him." Kim hesitated a bit but followed what he said.

_'Master,'_ Lotus said in his mind, _'You can feel it can't you? There is something off about the boy before you.'_

'He's under some sort of mind control,' Ron said as he grabbed Junior by the wrist and flipped him onto the ground. For the first time Ron got a good look at Junior's hand, the one that he had been punching the floor and wall with every time he missed a strike. 'It's destroyed!'

_'I thought so...'_ Lotus said, _'What ever it is that has him under the spell is keeping his mind under total lock, following orders regardless of what might be happening to his body. If allowed to continue he might destroy his body beyond repair. Master we have to do something!'_

'I'm open to suggestions,' Ron said as he managed to get Junior into an armlock, 'he doesn't have a collar like Drakken did and I get the feeling that he won't exactly hold still for a pat down.'

_'I have an idea Master,'_ Lotus said of Ron felt something come over him. Ron could feel what had to be a pair of woman's arms cover his as a body pressed up against his, _'I was not able to help you before against that false man but here I can and will, if you'll have me.'_

After managing to catch up to Drakken Kim was annoyed to see that he was already in the small craft with the alien and about to drive off. Kim was grateful for the speed and strength boost that he clothes were giving her but is wore her out far to quickly. She was just barely able to pull one of her new tracers out of her belt and stuck it to the underside of the ship.

Running back into to main room Kim was stunned to see Ron and Junior almost look like they were dancing, for every lunge and swipe Ron would gracefully leap back or spin out of Junior's reach. Another odd thing was that Ron wasn't actually punching him, instead when he got a hit in it was always with the tip of his finger or knuckle and all the while Ron's hands were coated in his blue flame.

Ducking under another of Junior's swings Ron felt his arm guided upwards to strike at a pressure point just under his arm, _'All is going as planned Master,'_ Lotus said with a softness to her voice that told him she was smiling, _'our assault on his vitals are beginning to slow him down!'_

'It's more that just that,' Ron replied as they struck two quick points on his chest, 'light is beginning to return to his eyes, as his body slows his mind is slowly returning.' Noticing that Kim had made it back he called out, "Care to lend a hand KP?"

With her trademarked smirk Kim said, "My pleasure!" As she jumped down the pink trim on her sleeves began to glow slightly as they suddenly stretched out and covered her hands, morphing them into robotic claws similar to the Diablos. Latching onto Junior's wrists Kim was able to lift him off the ground and hold him, "All yours Ron."

Tapping the pendent around his neck Ron summoned Lotus in her sword form and angled a slash across Junior's chest, clearing him of his shirt. Strapped dead center was a device that looked almost like a pearl with a black band surrounding his torso and neck. The only problem was that it was assimilating into his body.

"Oh man..." Kim said in horror, "please tell me that isn't doing what I think it is..."

"It's fusing into him," Ron said grimly as he returned Lotus to her place around his neck, "Drakken and Warmonga must have wanted to make sure that he couldn't rebel against them."

"Are we going to be able to get it off of him?" Kim asked as she activated her own Glasscom, "Wade, trouble!"

"Already scanning!" Wade said as he ran as best of an in depth scan as he could of the device. After a little bit of a wait Wade came back with unfortunately bad news. "I hate to say it guys but the only way to get that thing off of his is with surgery. Thankfully it seems to have stopped fusing into him, but I don't know why."

"I think it's running out of power..." Ron said as he examined the glowing gem, a glow that was starting to flicker. Seeing the confused looks on Kim and Wade he smiled as he said, "Call it a guess but that thing is connected to his nervous system right? It was controlling him with no issue what so ever and he either couldn't feel the pain or just couldn't respond to it. It probably feeds off the electrical currents in the nerves it connected to as well as any kinetic that comes from any movement that he'd do."

Kim was a bit confused while Wade was awed, "I had no idea that kinda tech was even possible!" the young boy genius squealed in delight, "If you can when they remove it see if you can keep it!"

"Priorates Wade," Kim said before turning to Ron, "if it's running out of power why is he still struggling so much?"

"Part of it's power supply comes from the nerves," Ron said as he, with the help of Lotus, struck several more points on Junior and causing him to go limp, "So long as he's still awake he'll be fighting us."

"Then shouldn't you just knock him out right away?" Kim asked as she placed the now temporarily paralyzed enemy onto the ground and converted her sleeves back into their default form and noticing another little glitch, the power supply was already waning.

"I was afraid that if I tried the device would be able to take full control," Ron said as he sat Junior up and poised to give the final, knock out point, "You may not have been able to tell but the more I slowed him down the more I see the fire in his eyes and the attacks seemed to miss by a wider margin."

Delivering the final strike Ron could hear Junior whisper, "Thank... You..." before his eyes rolled in the back of his head1 and he fell over.

The three people sitting in the waiting room were tense. Kim was doing her best to focus on her homework but found herself looking around the room more than she wanted to. Ron was fairing better in that he was just leaning on a door frame with his arms crossed with his attention divided between watching the door, watching Kim and watching the last person. The one that was by far taking it simultaneously the best and worse.

Senor Senor Sr. was calmly sitting in his chair with his eyes firmly locked onto the door that he knew the doctor would walk threw at any moment, just like he had for the last four hours. Ron wasn't even sure if he was blinking.

The moment that Kim and Ron managed to get the pick up point Senor was at their side and at the first sight of the thing on his son Ron was truly afraid that the elderly man might have a heart attack. That vanished when he let off a single but loud scream, filled with pure pain and rage. 'I'd rather fight an army that a father who's only son was hurt...' he thought with Lotus hummed in agreement.

The doors finally open and the doctor walked in, in truth the only doctor Ron and Kim both trusted more than any other. "We were finally able to get that thing off of him," Dr. Possible said with a tired sigh, "For the record my specialty is brain surgery young man."

Ron laughed but Senor walked up and said the first thing he had in several hours, "May I see him?"

"Of course," Ann said with a light smile as she lead him off to his son's room. "He will be asleep more than likely the rest of the night and I'd like to keep him here for the next few days so that I can keep an eye on his brain waves and make sure that he isn't still somehow under their control."

"Thank you..." Senor said with small tears in his eyes as he walked over to his sleeping son. "Oh Junior... I never wanted this for you. I never wanted you to be the puppet of some psychotic idiot, but I suppose in a way that was what I was doing to you.

"I brought you into a world that you had no interest in simply because I myself was looking for something to fill my time." Placing his hand on top Junior's he smiled, "I assure you that will no longer be the case. I have had enough of the villainous life."

"That is good to hear," Came a raspy voice as another hand covered Senor's slightly wrinkled one, "It was no fun having to constantly rebuild our home though I will miss the prison talent shows." In spite of everything Senor couldn't help but laugh at his precious son's antics and began to laugh as he hugged him. Both Ron and Kim smiled before they left the two to themselves.

Injuries checked and reports filed Ron found himself collapsing into his bed with Rufus taking his shoes off for him before doing his best to drag the cover over him. "Nite nite." the little mole rat said as he pat his tired friend on the head before curling up beside him and joining him in the sweet bliss of sleep.


	8. Identity Crises

**Reign Down**

**Kim is finding herself in a lot of trouble, and it's up to Ron and her friends to pull her out of it.**

**To all who are loyal to this story I would like to apologize for how long it's taking me to update it again, I have had the WORST case of writers block and have been fighting it tooth and nail. Unfortunately I have lost more than I have won, never the less I am still fighting the good fight.**

**Now on to the Reviews.**

**Bobtrumpet: I hope you like it, sorry it took so long.**

**CajunBear73: Never stand in the way of a man who's son was hurt, Sr will no doubt be out for blood.**

**RKF22: May it live up to your expectations!**

**And as always my friends, please. Read Review and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8; Identity Crises**

"You're improving, albeit slowly," Sun said with a smirk as he watched Ron fight off the attacks of a tree that seemed to be moving around a forest, stilling itself to hide before striking and running off.

"You aren't making it easy," Ron groaned as he kicked the tree, which fell over before jumping back up and running off again, "tell me again why I'm fighting a tree in a forest."

"You have sharp eyes Ron," Sun said as he walked threw the forest, "but you must be able to see clearly threw anything even illusions." Bringing his arm up Sun blocked a strike from the tree then another, "True sight is the first of my blessings and the easiest to master, though in my opinion among the most useful. To see threw the lies of the world and fight against the evils of the world."

"I get that, to a point," Ron said as he jumped back from another swing, "But fighting

"It would certainly be the easier ruite though I feel that you'll learn better threw the carrot and stick method." As if to emphasize Sun's words the tree tried to nail Ron in the back of the head. Thankfully Ron was fast enough to turn around and deal a heavy blow to the trunk. "Additionally you'll need as much training in as you can get for when the alien woman returns."

Ron groaned but put his guard back up and got ready for round... 15.

Slumping into his seat and dropping his head onto the desk Ron only vaguely heard the woman next to him.

"You okay Ron?" Tara asked as she gently rubbed his back. Tara had been noticing Ron seemed so tired every morning for the last few days, and it was really begin to worry her.

"I'm fine Tara," Ron groaned as he turned his head to look at her, "I've just been doing some heavy training at night. I've been trying to master a new technique and it's been wearing me out."

Tara tilted her head lightly, reminding Ron of a kitten with how big her eyes were, and said, "What are you trying to learn? Maybe I could help."

"Well..." Ron looked around to make sure not one was looking and whispered in her ear, "It's one of Sun's abilities, true sight." Ron had told the ones closest to him about his powers and where they came from, keeping it to himself about Yamanuchi and the ninjas, knowing full well that they would be close and worried for him.

Humming to herself with a slight nod Tara thought for a moment. Unlike Bonnie, Monique or even Wade Tara had an interest in ancient mythology and had a good understanding of who Sun Wukong was and what he could do. "So you're training to see past illusions? Odd thing to learn in this day and age isn't it?"

"I thought so too but he seems to think I'll need it, I just can't seem to get the hang of it" Ron said as he sat up straighter. Even before the night of the prom conversations between the two blonds often ended like this, with one giving the other advice to some degree, more often than not to Ron's benefit.

"So you can't do it at all?" Tara asked as she tilted her head again, "That's odd, I thought you could do anything." She said this with a smirk, one that Ron returned in kind.

"I think you have me mistaken for Kim," Ron quipped, "Anything is possible for a Possible and nothing can stop a Stoppable. I can use it to some degree but I struggle to summon and maintain it, it doesn't help that Sun is constantly attacking me while he's doing it."

"Who's constantly attacking you?" Came a familiar growl from behind him, turning the two found a very annoyed Kim and a sight nether thought they would, her little brothers Jim and Tim.

"Hey Kim," Ron said with a slightly off smile, "What are the tiny terrors doing here, Shouldn't they be attempting to blow up the middle school about now?"

"They're not in middle school anymore..." Kim said in a strained voice, "They were bumped up a few grades... They're freshmen."

Leaning over to Tara Ron whispered, "I thought I felt the ground shake while a scream sounded out." That earned in a smack on the back of the head. "Ow! Well physical assault a side this really can't be a surprise to you. Brilliant mother, genius father, older sister who as has done the impossible so often it's become a catchphrase, is it any wonder they excel were ever they are?"

"Besides Kim, Wade graduated college at like ten!" Tim said proudly.

"If anything we're falling behind." Jim added.

Feeling the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise Ron turned to draw a hidden kunai, only to be quickly stopped by a tackle from Kim, "Easy Ron! It's just Ms. Guide!"

"Gui dae dear," Guide corrected, "Middleton unified. I'm the SKIP consoler for the Possible twins."

Ron leaned in to whisper to Tara, "I've seen friendlier faces on one of Drakken's goons." Hearing a light growl from the woman Ron sat up straight and put on his most charming smile, "So what exactly is SKIP?"

"Superior Knowledge and Intelligence Placement program," Ms. Guide said as she took a few notes on Ron, "They've tested at high school level so they're being enrolled as freshmen. I will be observing the transition.

Kim and Ron were quick to excuse themselves to go to their lockers, Ron really not caring for this woman. Halfway to said locker Kim began ranting, not that Ron could blame her. "It's bad enough that I have to live with them, now I have to learn with them too!" she snapped as she opened the metal door.

"Down girl," Ron said playfully, "It really won't be all that different then the usual nonsense I put you threw, just in stereo."

"Gee, thanks." She moaned sarcastically.

Just then Wade appeared on screen, "Hey Kim, Ron."

"What's up Wade?" Ron said, "You got a sitch for our pretty little red head today?" Ron asked, ignoring the blush it got from her.

"We just got a hit on the site from Brittina."

"Brittina?" Both asked in surprise as Ron finished, "What kinda issue would a superstar need and where do we meet her?" Of the many things Ron had been thinking, jail certainly had not been one of them.

"I'm so innocent it's not funny." Brittina said as she did her best not to steal glances at Ron in full mission gear, who's gaze refused to drop away from her. Brittina knew full well that it was only because of Kim and Ron that there were no guards or other prisoners present.

"Brittina, what are the charges?" Kim asked in concern.

"They said that I stole cash from a safe at the rap party from that reality show 'Born to Shop'."

"Born to shop?" Ron asked as he took a step forward, "That one with Camille Leon? The aires to a vast Cat food fortune, Socialite, quick restaurant spokesperson-"

"You're reading the weekly wonder again aren't you?" Kim interrupted with a smirk.

"I have hobbies."

"Like I need to steal," Brittina said when the banter ended, "my single, 'Hanna Brittina' went double platinum!"

"In Euroguae," came a somewhat snarky voice from the door way.

"Camille?" Brittina said in shock, Kim joining her while Ron was on edge.

As Camille walked forward there was a flash mob of photographers began to snap pictures of her. "Oh Britt, I came as soon as I heard!"

One noticed Kim and Ron but before they could do anything Ron slammed the door on them. "I called you three days ago," Brittina said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Silly," Camille said as she waved her hand, "My comment list was epic this week! It's so hard to be me."

"Try being anyone who has to spend any amount of time with her," Kim whispered to Ron who laughed quietly. A hiss was heard and both teens' attention was drawn to the purse as a hairless cat looked out. "What is that?"

"That would be her cat, Debutant," Ron said as he reached over and scratched behind her ear.

Eyes widening in recognition, "Oh yeah, she goes everywhere with that thing." Hearing a disgruntled 'Hey!' from Rufus in Ron's pocket, She quickly added, "Oh uh, not that I'm judging!" The sound of a cat meowing in interest drew Rufus' attention to Debutant, who gave him a hungry look. Giving a frightened squeak he dived back into his pocket.

After a bit of bantering back and forth Camille noticed the other two in the room, "Camille," Brittina said in excitement, "These are BFFs from way back, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!"

"Kim Possible," Camille said in false excitement, "I wore your look once, for like five minutes."

"Nice to meet you too, Camille." Kim growled.

"Oh I know!" Camille chirped before Kim was distracted by her Glasscom. Turning to Ron and fluttering her eyes she said, "So, Ron Stoppable, a rising star like me. How is the world hero doing today."

"Oh don't you start that again," Ron said with a mild laugh, "I finally got the whole of Middleton to stop."

"Ron, turn on your Glasscom," Kim said, "Wade's pulling up the camera feed from the robbery."

"Yeah but it's a bit fuzzy," Wade said as Ron activated it. The two watch the grainy black and white video as what looked like Brittina cracked the safe and took everything in it.

"That's not me!" Brittina said in horror.

"But that is what you were wearing." Camille sing songed.

Finally having had enough Kim said, "Brittina said that she didn't do it, that's good enough for me."

"Oh me too," Camille said with an exaugurated gasp, "of course I have SO many friends, they can't all be good. That's just math."

"I'll enhance the footage and get back to you," Wade said as he began his work.

Kim smiled, always happy that she got the support that she needed to do her work. "Please and Thank you."

Pulling Kim to the side Camille began talking to her. Ron, who really wasn't interested with talking with the starlet addressed Brittina, "No offence Britt but why are you still in jail? Couldn't you bail out?"

"Unfortunately no," Brittina sighed as she crossed her arms, "I don't have enough on me to post bail and my managers aren't taking my calls!"

"Hey, we know MC Honey," Kim said suddenly, drawing the two's attention.

"What eves," Camille said as she snapped her phone shut, "I'm just saying that they'll all be at the reality awards show tonight, if you wanna come do that thing you do."

"I can't believe I'm missing it," Brittina sighed as she leaned on one hand, "They have the best gift bags." As shallow as it seemed it was the truth though to be honest she really wanted to be there for her career. The Reality awards show was one of the most televised programs around and her being there meant a lot of people would see her face and hear her name.

"We'll be there!" Kim exclaimed but while Camille seemed excited Brittina started to cry a bit.

'Well there's no way I'm going to let this stand.'

The doors to the award show opened to Kim and Ron, dressed in their usual mission wear, and were tailed by Tara, Bonnie, Monique and lastly Brittina. "Ron I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there, not to mention getting me here!" Brittina squealed in delight.

"Thank you for scoring seats for them," Ron said with a smile, "Kim and I have to get to work but these three lovely ladies with be by you the whole way. Just remember, No one came make you feel better than Tara, no one has and eye for fashion like Monique, and no one in existence has a sharper tounge than Bonbon. Believe me when I say your in good hands."

While Kim talked with MC Honey Ron walked the perimeter, keeping an eye out for any trouble. As he walked Ron smirked at seeing the girls socializing, more so at Bonnie making one celeb cry when he tried to mess with Brit. 'Well at least they're in top form.' Ron thought before running head first into... "MC?"

"Oh huh, hey Stoppable." Honey said with an awkward smile, "Now what are you doing down here boy?"

"Just head hunting," Ron said with a calm smile. This was the fake, he was sure of it, MC Honey didn't know his name. "What are you up to?"

"Just making the rounds," Honey said, "People to see, deals to make..."

"Bags to steal?" Ron asked as his eyes glowed a faint red. Not having full control over his ability yet all Ron could see was the Honey look alike covered in a slightly red aura. For a moment Honey just stood there, dumb struck, but the second that she came to her senses she ran. She got no more than three steps before finding her hands behind her back, "did you really think running would work?" Ron asked.

"Not really," Honey said with an dark smirk, "But this might." Ron's eyes widened as he felt several thousand volts ran threw him. Hitting the ground, watching as the look alike ran off, Ron groaned in annoyance that he had never followed threw in taser proofing his new suit.


	9. Hiatis

**Hey everyone, **

**As much as I hate to do this to you, mostly because I've been on the other end and know how irritating it can be, but I'm going to be putting "Reign Down" on Hiatis.**

**I'm doing this because as much fun as I've been having with it my day to day live as well as the fact that I have to watch and re-watch the episodes and unfortunatly I haven't the time to do so.**

**Make no mistake I do plan on keeping up with my RonShipping fics because thoughs I can work more from my own imagination, I will also be coming back to this at one point just not for a while.**

**In addition to this I have been thinking of stories fro other shows. I'm between My Hero Acadamia, My Life As a Teenage Robot or Panty and Stocking with Gaurderbelt. If anyone has anymore ideas for fandoms feel free to add to the idea.**

**Ocne again please understand that I will not be abandoning "Reign Down" but I need a bit of time to try and come back to it.**


End file.
